Covered in Frost
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: A mental is a cybertyion with strange abilities, who where said to be mad. when the war started it was though that all mentals where destroyed, but one had survived. when she crashes on earth and joined team prime. the young femme faces more then just decpticons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

It was in the Golden Age. Yes, before the war. The innocent energon spilled. The ones I considered friends now one with the all-spark. I was young, not even past my first upgrade when it happened.

My kind was unwelcomed and much feared. We were not normal. We could do things, things no one else could do. Some of us where killed instantly other faced much more. My carrier and sire were kinder sparks. They refused to end my life and they sent me away.

I lived in a house where everyone was like me. Though, even there, we were not safe. For long times we were isolated and tortured. Many of us went mad and where offlined. Some where caught using their abilities and their servos where amputated. I being young kept my mind by dreaming of the day I would be free. Then in secret, I would learn, learn anything I could. I was a very curious youngling. I would do anything to learn even if it was against the rules. At night, I would use my ability and see what I could do. I was given the power of ice and snow. Thankfully, for me my handy work would melt before anyone would see.

As the days went by I realized why I was really there, and my powers began to become unstable along with my emotions. I feared the worst was coming, and my fears where soon realized, but in ways I could not imagine.

It was on the day when we were allowed to come out and interact with one another. I sat with other younglings such as 607 and 1786. Yes, most of us did not have names at that time we were just given numbers, and I was known as number 984.

The others and I began to play games we had invented. Then a door slammed open. A tall silver mech walked in with servile other guards behind him. The mech's eyes were red and his frame was covered in a mixtures of grey and silver, with hints of red. He had large wings coming from his back meaning he was a flyer. He gave an evil smile followed by a small chuckle.

"Well today is your lucky day. I HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE ORDER TO OFLINE ALL YOU MENTALS," the mech said as he transformed his hand into a gun along with the guards.

That's when it all turned to chaos. Some tried to fight back and others took their fate. The young ones' that would burn into your processor. My ability began to get out of control and I ran away. I ran to the only place I knew to be safe. When I arrived to the room I was assigned, I shut the door and slowly watched it freeze over. I curled up under my berth and ice slowly surrounded me and I fell into stasis.

When I awoke I was laying on a berth that wasn't mine. In a room that was not mine either. I looked around and realized none of it looked familiar.

"I see your awake young one," a mech smiled as he walked over to me. He was a bit bulky and his frame was red and white. That usually meant he was a medic of some kind. His optics where blue and his smile was very inviting.

"WHERE AM I?" I began to scream as ice formed underneath me, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ALL MY FREINDS? WHY AM I HERE?" the mech frowned and looked at the ground.

"I am sorry but you were the only one we found alive," he said with sorrow in his voce. My spark dropped and tears fell from my optics then freezing before they hit the ground.

The medic wiped my face and smiled again, "Don't worry your safe here. My name is ratchet I am a medic of the Autobots I know this is a lot to take in but Cybertron is in a war. We Autobots fight for freedom for everyone, even mentals such as yourself. Now, what is your name young one?"

I pause for a moment then reply, "984." He stares at me for a moment his faceplate showing a look of shock.

"That is a number, not a name."

I look down at my pedes then look back at the medic, "That is what I have always been known as."

He nodded then smiled at me once again, "How about the name Lilac Frost?" I give him a questioning look. He gave a small chuckle and took my servo and pointed at my plating.

"Look," he began, "your plating is mostly lilac blue with lavender detail." then he pointed at my servos which where frosted over, "and this is where the frost part comes from."

I nod at him and smile, "Then my name is Lilac Frost, and I am an Autobot." We both giggled and Ratchet broke an icicle that was hanging off the edge of the berth.

"First, we need to get you power under control," the medic said as he examined the icicle. Then, a tall mech walked in. He was very well built and stood very regally. His expression was hard to read because he had a mask in front of his mouth. His frame was blue, red, and silver, and optics where big and blue.

"Ratchet, I see that she is awake," he said as he looked at me.

Ratchet nodded and looked at me, "This is the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime." My eyes widened and I stood up on the berth and look at the tall mech.

"A prime like the original thirteen primes. That means you hold the matrix of leadership, right?" both the medic and prime look at me in shock.

"May I ask how you know that?" asked the Prime.

I nod and look at my pedes, "well," I began as I fidgeted, I went against the rules and secretly learned about stuff. I wanted to know all I could, so I secretly got lessons from the femme guarding my door."

Ratchet smiled and pick me up into his arms, "Young femme, I'm going to teach you much more if you will let me."

I couldn't help but smile widely back and give him a big hug. The medic did as he promised and taught me everything. He began to train me to become a medic like him. Of course I was happy to be one, though it was hard because of my powers. Optimus and Ratchet both tried to train me to be able to control them, but I still had a very hard time when my emotions got out of control.

When I was finally old enough and had my powers mostly under control, I officially joined the Autobots. I was still a medic in training, but I was able to fight for the one thing I always dreamed of: freedom. Eventually, our world became far too scarred by are war. It was unable to sustain life anymore and we all had to leave. Ratchet put me into a little ship of my own and sent me off. For eons, I drifted in space alone. It didn't bother me much, I was used to being alone for long periods of time.

Finally, I received a message telling me to go to a small planet called earth. I immediately got into gear and set a course for the planet. Though, when I arrived my little ship went haywire and crashed. Upon impact I went into stasis not knowing where I was or if anyone would find me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this took a while to do so I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading. If you have any ideas for this story or maybe a request for another story please leave it in reviews, please. Thank you! Love, big-time-artistic-dreamer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

_The screams, is it strange i can still hear them? Ringing in my processor and the memory plagues my dreams. I wonder if this is my conscience for living. perhaps i was ment to die._

when i awoke i see that i was in a familiar scene. this was not a berth i recognized and the room did not appear in my memory.

"I'm glad to see your finally awake little one," a familiar voice called. i turned my helm and smiled when i saw the same red and white mech who i first saw all those years ago. I try to move but then realized i was trapped in ice surrounding my servos and peds. i give out a sigh and look up at ratchet silently pleading for help. he laughed and easily broke me free.

"ratchet i would appreciate if you would not call me little one any more," i say brushing off ice chips left on my plating. ratchet again chuckled and gave me the warm smile i saw when we had first met. his smile turned into A frown when he notice i wasn't smiling back at him. I turned to look at the berth that was now covered in ice and shook my helm.

"its getting stronger," i whispered as i ran my digits over the smooth surface of the ice. ratchet tried to response but before he could even find the right words the doors opened caching both of are attentions.

"I am glad to see that your up on your peds lilac," the prime said in his usual deep, regal voice. his mask was down so i could see a smile in his optics i could see kindness. this turned to sadness when i did not responded.

"lilac are you okay?" the prime asked a edge of worry in is voice. he gently laid his servo on my shoulder.

"yes i am fine please forgive me but i am just a little out of sorts what happened? and where exactly am i?" i finished, pushing from the leaders grasp.

"yes i understand. the trip must have been long for you," the prime said with a nod.

"you ship crashed. when it hit you instantly went into stasis," ratchet quickly added.

"you landed on a planet known as earth. a planet that is linked with are own in many ways. the life here are much smaller then us and we have made it a priority to protect them and this world from the harm of the decpticons," optimus said in a soft voice with a hint of sadness. this could only mean that megatron was here him self with star scream beside him.

before i could deep into the thought the leader aging put his servo on my shoulder plating, "let me be the first to welcome you to team prime lilac." i nodded and turn my helm to the door.

"you know i can hear you moving," i call out walking to the door. the doors slide open an reveal the eavesdropper to be a young mech who's optics where filled with energy. he was wight, red and blue, with thirty-eights on the door wings sticking out from his back. on his shoulder was his auto bot insignia showing that he was trained by the elite guard. he stood their for a minuet in a mixture of shock and embarrassment that he was discovered.

"umm I-I was just," he began to search for an excuse, " I wanted to see if ratchet needed anything. hi I'm smoke green." the mech finished, holding out his servo. I turn to look at ratchet and optimus, "perhaps i should go meet the rest of the team it before they send more."

"that sound like a good idea," the prime nodded in agreement. optimus walked out and i followed closely behind him. smoke screen and ratchet followed shortly after. Because i was walking behind optimus i couldn't see much. this was due to the fact he was so tall and i was very small. this ended in me crashing into him when he suddenly stopped.

"my apologize i did not know you where following that close behind me," the prime said holding out his servo to help me up.

"its is fine its not your fault," I sigh as i stood up completely ignoring the offered help. now i noticed why prime had stopped and i had just fell on my aft in front of the whole team.

"so much for first impressions," I mumble hiding my face in my servo.

"lilac," a voice beeped. I look up to see anther familiar mech. his optics big and filled we both joy and surprise. i walk over to him forcing a smile, "its nice to see you up on your peds bumble bee i'm glad to see that your recovery was a success." the young scout nodded and pulled me in for a huge.

"so where you the medic who stabilized bee when megatron ripped out his voice box?" asked a small voice. i look over and see small fleshing creators. which to my bets guess where natives to the planet. i push my self away from bumblebee and turn to the natives.

"no," i shook my helm, "i was just a nurse ratchet was the medic who stabilized him." i stair blankly at the three in amazement. the roomed filled with a heavy awkward silence as i stood their studying the alien lifeforms.

"theses are humans," ratchet began breaking the silence, "their are the ones we are protecting. these three are the kids who know of our existence." i nodded keeping my focus on the humans.

"hi im miko whats your name? how much power you packing ? how did you come to earth? so are you a medic like ratchet?" one of the human asked very fast and very annoying. I look back at ratchet for help.

"her name is lilac frost and she as traveled very far for a long time and doesn't need you to confuse her," ratchet said pulling me away. I sigh as miko and ratchet began to bicker.

"don't worry there alwase like that," a voice laughed. i looked over to see a blue femme standing next to me. she was thankfully closer to my height then any of the mechs. though i was only a little taller then her shoulders.

"i'm arcee and its nice to have anther femme here," the femme looked at me with a smile and i slowly nod. to be honest all i could do was nod the scene was very strange. nothing i had ever seen before and i felt so out of place.

I i began to feel a cold chill form around me. i look down on my servos to see frost began to form .

"optimus," i call, "this is a lot to take in do you mind showing me to my quarters. i am more tired then i thought and think it best for some rest." the prime gave me a suspicious look and gave a nod. he waved me over to follow him once more.

he walked me down the long halls and lead me to where the rooms where located. he opened a door and turned on the lights.

"this is your berth room," optimus said standing with his servos behind his hands, "if you need anything my room is at the end of the hall ratchet is three doors down on your left and bee is across from you." he turned to leave but i quickly grabbed his servo stopping him in his tracks.

" i would request you not tell any one of who i am is that okay?" i ask hesitantly. the prime aging gave me a suspicious look raising an optic ridge.

"if that is what you wish then i will comply. lilac are you sure nothing is wrong? you know you can always tell me." the prime spoke as he knelt so he was near my optic level.

"no im fine! i just think it best not to let any one know at this point," i said releasing optimus from my grasp, "but thank you for your concern." optimus nodded and stood to leave, "then i shall leave you be." the tall mech walked out and the door slowly closed behind him. i let out a sigh and lay on the berth that was in the corner of the room.

ice began to form under neath me and i could feel a all to familiar pain stabbing my spark. "no not aging,"i whimper as the room around me became fuzzy, and slowly faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>well that all for this chapter. thanks for reading and i do hope you enjoyed it. if you have any suggestions or ideas please tell me whether true review or pm. oh and if you have a request for a story i will love to take it as long as its not m rated or something. well thank agine for reading and thank for the suport love you all big-time-artistic-dreamer out for now<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

chapter: 3

_1786, 607 please dont fight them there to strong. "NO 984 WE DESERVE TO LIVE AS MUCH AS THEM WE HAVE FOLLOWED THEIR STUPID RULES AND DID AS THEY SAID THEY ARE THE ONES WHO MUST DIE!" b-bb-but you must listen if we run away now.. "no 607 is right we cant sit here and await a fate we do not deserve even though 607 is a hot head he has truth in his words." no no 1786 you have the power of copying you could sneak out with me and 607.. "NO THAT WONT WORK 984 AND YOU KNOW IT. IM AM TO HEATED UP I WILL NOT BE A COWARD LIKE YOU." "607 dont say such things to her now let me see your arm" "right if your sure you candle handle the heat" please dont do this i beg you "sorry 984 we must and if you join us we will have more of a chance." n-nn-no I cant I-II-I I cant fight 1786 I cant "then stay here we will come back for you" _

_and 1786 gave me a gentle kiss. his warmth melting my tears so that they would fall to the ground. yet I was still frozen to afraid to move i could just stare in horror. I watch as there energon was spilled. their screams pierced my sparck. i can still hear them pleading for me to help. i can see there energon flooding the floor as they reached for me. they reached out for me and I ran._

"lilac... lilac... LILAC!," ratchet called jolting me from my berth. i felt my sparck pulsing very fast and I was very dizzy. I look up with wide optics at ratchet who was holding two things of energon.

"lilac is everything alright you seem unwell," he began as he handed me one of the cubes, "here is your ration now why dont you tell me what is on your processor." ratchet gave me his all to familiar smile, the one he only gave me when he waned me to trust him. I shook my helm and took a sip of my cube. "its nothing *sip* honestly just a bad dream *sip* nothing to be concerned about," I finished taking anther sip of the energon cube. ratchet gives a sigh and looks around my room. it was half way from being defrosted.

"just a bad dream?" the medic asked raising his optic brow. I nodded my helm and took another sip. "well," he shrugged as he got up to leave,"then raph is going to take you out to look for a vehicle mode." i nod then suddenly realized what he said.

"raph as in the human raph i dnt think..." i began but was interrupted.

"I thought you said nothing was wrong," the wight and red medic turned around and gave a small grin. I shake my helm again choking out the words, "I will go." the medic gave a smile of accomplishment as he left. I soon followed finding my way to the main room. smoke screen gave a goofy grin and smiled, "morning frosty." i felt my body stiffen , "what do you mean by frosty." smoke screen raised and optic brow and gave a small chuckle, "your name is lilac FROST hence frosty."

"oh okay," i say with n relief then i looked around and notice the main room was empty, "where is everyone? are they still asleep."

"bumblebee, bulked, and arcee will be here shortly with the kids. optimus is out on patrol," said rachet who was staring at monitor screen. Quietly nod and move m optics around the room. i stopped when i notice a small sub room to the side. I cautiously walk toward the room and peered inside. it was bigger then I originally thought, the whole team would probably fit in here with ease although it be a little tight. the floor seemed to be a platform that moved in some way, and upon looking up i could see that it had a very high ceiling. I began to step in further but loose my footing and fall comtly in. the room began to shake and the floor began to move upward. I embrace my self for the impact as I saw the ceiling getting closer and closer. I tightly shut my optics until i heard a "CLICK." for moment I sat there my optics wide to what happened. then I look out to the horizon. it was something I had never seen befor. the sky was filled with beautiful colors. shades of pink, blue, vlot, and oranges she had never knew about. it was like a piter for a moment everything was still. I began to feel a cool breeze on m plating and i felt calm. I stood up on my peds and I could feel my self smile. "_oh what a wondrous place this is_," I thought, "_earth seem so different from the home I once knew. I must know more._" I stood still observing what was laid before me. i watched the star slowly rise into the sky and i began to feel its warm light. I closed my optics once again and took in the fresh air. It smelt so much different. it was so light with no smell of spilled energon or residue from a laser. it was so peaceful a kind of peace I had never felt before.

"its pretty isn't it," beeped a voice behind me. caught of guard I lost my balance and began to fall off the cliff. luckily bumblebee had a quick reflex and grabbed me befor i could._  
><em>

"bumblebee i didn't hear you come up," I said my voice shaky and my optics wide.

"sorry," the yellow scout beeped, "when i came ratchet said you had prbly used the elevator and was up here. i dint meant to scare you." Bumblebee optics showing a hint of guilt. I couldn't tell if it was because he felt bad I almost fell or he was trying not to laugh.

"oh dont worry you dint scar me you just..," I began then realized he was still holding me. one servo holding my arm and the other placed gently on my back above my waist.

"um... bumblebee you can let go of me now." his optics went wide and I could see his face plate began to heat up.

"I-II- I am sorry you where falling and," the mech beeped fumbling around for the right words. we both stood for a bit awkwardly staring at the ground. bumble bee lifted his optics to look at me.

"um i think we should go down no so raph can take you to get your vehicle mode," he beeped darting is gaze to the platform behind him. I nodded and walk over with him following. we slowly descended to meet the rest of the team.

"NO FAIR! WHY DOSE RAPH GET TO GO," screamed the small female human yelled.

"because I trust him more. I don't need you scaring her into getting something ridiculous as her mode," ratchet scoffed as he typed away. i stepped out into the main room and everyone turned their attention to us. they all gave a big smile and I shepley return one back.

"hi lilac ready to go," call the younger human bot who i was guessing was raph.

"oh yes where exactly are we going?" I ask. raph gave a smile and replied, "oh just to the highway, but we will be bridge there so no one will see us." raph noods to ratchet and he activates the ground bridge. raph runs down the flight of stares and walks in front of the swirling portal. he smiled and I took that as a cue to follow him.

as we walk true we end up on a tall cliff that over look over looking what I guess to be the high way. raph laid down on his stomach and patted beside him ans said, "its best you lay down so we don't get spotted." I nodded and laid down staring at the cars that went by. we saw big old rusty trucks, minivans and even the occasional semi pass by. often raph would point one out and ask, "do you like that one." my answer would always be, "no I just don't see me being that." then i slaw old little bugge started to drive by. it was going at a nice slow speed and was a convertible as well. a subtle dainty little car was just my kinda deal. raph looked over to me and saw how i was in awe of the little car and pointed to it saying, "I think it is perfect for you." I give a small giggle. to me this small boy was very kind i liked him better then the girl. i could tell he was smart and i think the real reason why ratchet wanted him to take me is that he is a little like me. very curious little sparklings who want to learn.

i scan the dainty little buggy and transform into my new mode. then quickly transformed back. "ratchet," I call via commlink, " may we have a gund bridge."

"leaving so soon," called a voice that sent pain thru my sparck. I turn to see the silver thin meh him self. he gave me an evil grin as he landed.

"looks like one of you actually manged to escape," he chuckled.

"what do you want?" my sparck filled with anger and a began to feel air chill around me.

"oh," he began, "to be honest I want to finish the job but lord megatron has use for some on as your self." ice began to form around my peds, and the seeker laughed.

"I see you still cant control your ability how sad," his optic then lit up with delight peering behind me at raph, "oh goody you have one of the ut bots pet with you megatron will be pleased." he tried to reach for the small boy. Then a swirling light appeared and i knew it was are bridge.

"RAPH RUN NOW!,"ii yell as i push the seeker back, but befor i could run behind the human boy the sly decepticon grabbed my arm.

"oh where do you think your going mentale," starscream growled pulling me towards him.

"LILAC!" raph called. I shook my helm and waved him away, "RAPH GO GET HELP I WILL HOLD HIM OFF!" raph then disappeared into the portal leaving me to face the devilish mech on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>hi i hope you enjoyed this and thanks so much for reading. this is getting really interesting. i wonder what will happen next. oh and how did starscream find lilac. all will be revealed in the next chapter so keep reading. i would also want to say thanks to all the great reviews you keep me writing. oh and if there is any request or idea you have i would love to hear them. thanks again big-time-artistic-dreamer saying TA-TA for now<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

_yes it was him. his face is the one that I see. starscream, his name brings so much anger into my spark. he was the one who stained my memory with the spilled energon. though sometimes I don't know if I am angry because what he did or that he let me live to remember it._

"Let go of me you sorry excuse for a cybertyion," I growl as I tried to squirm from starscreams grasp. The tall thin mech gave a evil smirk.

"Me the sorry excuse," he began to laugh, "I believe you confused you pathetic femme." Starscream grip became tighter as he pulled me off the ground by my arm. I let out a small yelp of pain as energon slowly started to drip from my arm.

"How sad," the seeker said sarcastically, " you break like some kind of cheap toy." I closed my optics and tried to block his words. "_I have two options,"_ I thought, "_ take this till back up comes...If it comes in time or try to escape by freezing him." _I look up at the seeker in anger. I lunged my free servo at him grabbing hold of his wrist. I felt the chill form around my servo and watched as ice slowly began to cover his appendage.

starscream leaped back letting me go. As I crashed to the ground he tried to free his arm from its new icy prison. The seeker let out a frustrated growl when his attempts failed.

"In that case I will just off line you and tell lord megatron that you went mad and it was my only hope to survive," the seeker said aiming his free rocket. Not paying mind to his threat I addressed my wound and encased it in ice to stop the energon from leaking. Now as the seeker was about to shoot I was to weak to defend my self. I had lost to much energon to even stand.

Starscreams optics darted behind me and then back at me. His smug look dropped into fear.

"STARSCREAM!" shouted a voice from behind me. The voice I could tell belonged to Optimus. The seeker face filled with panic and he ran, transformed, and flew away. I could here the prime walk up behind me and then felt his servo softly lay on my shoulder.

"Lilac," he whispered, "are you all right?" I tried to say something but words wouldn't come out. I simply shifted to look back on the prime showing the damaged limb. The tall mech easily picked me up into his arms as if I was still a sparkling. He called to ratchet thru his comlink saying with an edge of worry, "ratchet prepare medbay." The world around me began to turn dull. The colors that filled my optics began to wash into grays and blacks. Then I was washed over by a flash. For a moment I thought this was my end but I knew better. the world around me might be going dark but the sounds where still there muffled but there. I soon felt my self being laid on a berth.

"She lost a large amount of energon and in using her ability it used up her energy," the muffled sounds of ratchet brought a feel of peace to my spark.

"Luckily she is a smart little femme. Encasing her wound in ice prevented her from losing too much once I repar her arm and she get some rest she will be fine," I heard the medic continue. I could feel myself become very tired and thought, "now I know I'm safe a little rest wont do any harm." I slowly lost the sound of my surroundings and fell into stasis.

When I came to the room was void of any other living thing. Just tools, data charts, and me. I did a quick diagnostic on my self and was please to see my arm had recovered 90%. Then I realized that there was muffled sounds coming from the other room. Though they were not a complete sound I still could tell it was more than one bot. I slowly crept down the hall so i would be able to hear more clearly.

"WE SHOULD HAVE LET HER DIE THERE!" bulked stated bluntly. Arcee then added, "her type is known for turning on there own kind."

"SHE HAS PROVEN HER SELF TIME AND TIME AGAIN SHE IS ONE OF US!" ratchet argued ferociously.

"Yeah but how long till she snaps?" smokescreen asked,"mantels are known to eventually." I slowly slid down to the floor. My spark sunk. Where they really going to turn on me? Where they going to finish what the cons hadn't? I leaned closer to the doorway.

"So what is a mental?" I heard raph asked. Every one gave out a loud sigh.

"Mantels are cybertyions who have weird special abilities," arcee began. Bulked then added, "they all where thought to be extinct before the war."

"Lilac frost is the last of her kind," ratchet finished.

"So what are lilacs powers then?" the annoying human female, who i believed was named miko, questioned.

"She has the gift of ice and snow. this also allows her to be able to handle extreme temperatures far below freezing," optimus prime replied.

"Oh so she is like Elsa from frozen! so when is her little sister going to show and ask her to unfreeze the kingdom?" the human female giggled.

"Lilac does not have a sister and what in the name in primus is frozen," ratchet sighed in defeat. Then I heard what I believed to be the older human male say, "I think its best for us to leave. Why don't we go see whats in the bot's..." The boy didn't get a chance to finished when miko interrupted yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOCK DRAW AGAIN!" I could here the to other humans laugh and the older replied, "no,no i was going to say soap closet."

"Whats a soap closet?" I whisper. I lean a little more so I was able to see what was happening. As I peered into the room I saw the whole team. Optimus was Salome as ever and ratchet was furious. Probably due to the reaction of the team. Arcee had a look of disbelief, bulked a look of anger, and smokescreen,s face plate was filled with worry. Then bee stood detached from every one else, he was not his usual sparky personality. His expression hard to read but I could tell he was upset by his drooping door wings. For some reason it really bothered me to see him that way it hurt to know he was in pain.

Bulked then turned toward me and his face filled with shock then quickly back to anger and he charged at me. I tried to run but the big wrecker grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the center of the room. I came down with a "BANG!" smacking the ground with the back of my frame. Smokescreen, arcee, and bulked all drew their laser guns and aimed at me.

"P-pleas im one of you," I fumble around in panic as ice begins to from around me.

"Look she is already half way there," bulked scoff.

"She cant even control her powers now who knows how long till she won't be able to control herself," arcee added in disgust.

"We should offline her now before something happens to us or the kids," smokscreen said his voice filled with worry. The room fell dead silence, the only sound was the noise of the three bots charging there guns.

* * *

><p><strong>wow this is getting heavy what will happen next. stay tune to find out. thanks for all the love and support. also thanks for reading i hope you are enjoying it. just wanna let you guys know im always open to ideas and request.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I jump into the story I wanna say hi everyone. I want to thank you for your loyalty to the story so far. I am very happy so many people like it. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Also i want to apologize for the horrid grammar. Im sorry i cant have a better quality for you guys but I am trying. You guys keep me writing. I want to say that I love hearing from you so if you have any suggestions or ideas I would love to hear them. oh and remember I love a challenge so go ahead and request something you would want me to write. one more thing my pm box is always open kk on to the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 5<p>

_All my life my secret has been a curse. I have kept it from everyone I could. When the occasional slip happened it was just one. One in the middle of a battle and they had to worry more about the cons then me. That gave me my chance to run. Now I cant run, now I meet my fate. Perhaps this is my punishment for running away so long._

My body was frozen in fear. The air felt so still so heavy. It was if time froze itself. The only sound where the three guns pointed at me. I wanted optimus to say something or ratchet, but they were silent. perhaps they had agreed? Perhaps they wanted me gone but could not do it them self? My helm fell into my servos as tears began to freeze down my face plate. Then the sound of anther laser being charged joining the chorus of humming weapons.

"Bumble bee what are you doing!" I heard smoke screen call. I lifted my helm to see that the yellow and black scout had his guns out aimed at his teammates.

"Im am being an autobot unlike you three," he beeped, "so go head and shoot her but then you will be traitors and I will give you the same honor you gave her." bulked face tuned from a look of anger to a look of furious growling the words, "did you know about this?" Bee's optics narrowed as he replied, "No but I know her. at first I dint understand why she kept it from us, but now I do. No lilac frost never told me of her ability. Though from seeing your reaction I can see why she would hide it." The mech turned to me and slowly walked over. He took my servo and raised me to my peds.

"I'm sorry," he beeped, "that you couldn't trust me." his optics locked onto mine. His optics filled with so much sadness. it was so gentle and was a look I had never seen before. I shook my helm in protest but he ignored it as he turned to the other three.

"when did you three become decepticons who so easily spill the energon of innocent bots." the scout said in beeps and whirls but you could tell it was with anger. optimus stepped forward and laid his servo on bumble bee's shoulder.

"Bumblebee you are right. lilac has given us no reason to end her life. she is an autobot fighting for the same thing as we are," the leader said with a nod. He then shot glare of disappointment at the three bots who stilled had there weapons drawn. Ratchet came over to me and put is servos on my shoulders and began to lead me away.

"Come on lilac lets see if that smack to the floor did any damage," the medic huffed in anger. At this point questions swirled in my head to many question yelling at me making my helm throb. Why dint prime or ratchet immediately step in? Why did bee look at me like that? Why was this happening? the pain became unbearable that I had to hold my helm in my servos. ratchet obviously noticed but i couldn't see his reaction but his voice was filled with worry.

"Lilac Lilac," he called trying to get my attention, "whats wrong." his grip on me tightened as I began to squirm from it. I finally pushed the red and white mech away and scream, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" when I glanced at him I could tell he was scared. I began to panic my spark pulse racing. I looked over to see an exit and I knew I had to leave. With one more look back at ratchet I transformed and raced out of the base.

I was soon out on the rough terrain of jasper. me being the little convertible buggy I wasn't fast in the first place now was twice as slow to prevent an accident. Tough I didn't mind. At first I just wanted to get away from the base. Clear my processor a bit, but I was soon soaked up by the planets scenery. I drove for a long time till I realized I was driving in circles. I found my self lost and now the star in the sky was setting. Letting out a sigh I began to think out loud, " perhaps I should just call the base. Can I call the base? Maybe that's not the best idea." I kept mumbling to myself as I tried to find my way back. Still driving round and round till I noticed a ramp that lead to the top of a cliff.

"well I should be able to see where I am from up there," I said as an idea came to my mind, "and if I cant I will be able to see the sun set better." I decided to drive a little faster so I wouldn't miss any moment. if it was even near the beauty of this morning I would be happy. when I arrived at the very top I transformed and sat down on the edge. The air clear and so light. A gentle cool breeze hit my frame. The day had been so confusing so different. All that didn't matter now like it was blown away with the breeze. In the distance as dark colors filled the sky I spotted the base but that dint matter to me at this point Ether. I turned my com link off as rich colors filled the sky. instead of a light pink the pink a very deep shade same as the orange and purple. The blue slowly turned darker and darker till it engulfed the whole sky. It was something I had never wittiness it was so unique so beautiful.

"Well you sure look different since the last time I laid my optics on you," called a voice from behind me. I could hear the sound of some one moving closer. I quickly rose to my peds and faced the owner of the voice. to my surprise there where two mechs. only the light of there optics and a basic outline of there frame was visible. one was leaning on a boulder his optics a fiery red. the other was a few inches from where I stood and was a bit taller then me. I came a little shy of his solders. his optics where a calm purple the calm purple I had once seen before long ago. I drew my guns and tried to aim.

"Tell me who you are," I demanded. the mechs laughed as they turned to each other.

"I don't think she remembers us flame charger," the one closer to me spoke. His voice was smooth and gentle. I had heard it before some where that gentleness that creased the air. yes it was the one to draw my attention in the first place but i had heard it before that.

"I WILL ASK ANGIE TELL ME WHO YOU ARE," I once again demeaned with more force.

"No I don't think she dose mimic but you cant blame her can you? It has been so long since that day," the one apparently named flame charger spoke. His voice was very crass and rugged. flame charger walked up to the one he called mimic. They both looked at me and grinned as they asked simultaneously, "984 have you really forgotten us?" The words striking me hard. N one had called me that since I was given my name. I lowered both my weapons and fell to my knees. "It cant be," I mumbled, "no I saw you... and I... I have never forgiven my self for that day... I thought...I THOUGHT...I THOUGHT." I was getting louder and louder as my optics filled with tears. It was impossible that that these two where them. They had been offline. They where one with the all-spark.

"607...1786... is that truly you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh how could it be. lilac frost is in for something big stay tuned to find out. thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. please leave a review because i love hearing from you all.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:6

_As a young femme I only had the memories of spill energon stained walls but this was not true. no I had the warm memories of the ones I dare call friends. though I have tried to force those memories for they are the most painful. My door guard was a kind femme who sat in front of my door. I would ask her any question and softly she whispered the answers back. every night I would wake and come to the door. my guard would softly chuckled, " why are you up so late little one." she always kept me company when I was so lonely locked in my room. one day I woke the middle of night and slowly walked to the door. slowly I put my audio sensor against the door. only it wasn't the usual chuckle of , "why are you up so late little sparkling." no it was a mechs voice one stern full of hatred. "CHROMIA!," he called and then my gared shushed him whispering, "do you wish for them to wake this is the only hours of peace around here." the mech only laughed at her then muttered the words, "how would you know trator." then a shot was fired. if she was just a garud I wouldn't care but I can't forget that she was more. when I was allowed out side my room and allowed to meet with are fellow tenants.__I__ would secretly tech the two mechs whom I was close to. 607 was a young fiery mech his optics red and temper easily flared. 607 acted only on feeling and was very impatient. he was a little younger then me and I saw him as my brother. then there was 1786 a mech with calming purple optics. 1786's was older then 607 and me but still spent his time with us. his voice was smooth and his personality calm collated and very mature. to say he was like a brother would be a lie for I saw him as more. then that day happened and i cant forget them any of them they where too close and now there memories burn as my attempts to forget fail._

"How can it be," I say as ice forms around me. the two mechs optics widen with shock. "you haven't learned how to control your powers yet," 607 asked hesitantly. I shook my helm and replied weakly, "no its just when ever my emotions get out of control so do my abilities." 1786 knelt down and placed his servo on my shoulder.

"you need some recharge thats all," he said picking me up. one arm supporting my legs the other supporting my back. he walked down the ramp a bit into a dark cave and laid me down. "now close your optics and we will talk more in the morning alright," 1786 said softly brushing frozen tears of my cheeks.

"i hope you two can forgive me for what I did," as I went into recharge. though before i was to deep i heard 1786 whisper, " its okay we know you had your reasons."

* * *

><p>"wakey wakey sleepy femme," a voice called waking me from my recharge. I slowly online my optics as 1786 tapped my shoulder plating. I look up at him in confusion for a moment. the cave was only lit up a little more then when I fell into recharge, and I was still unable to fully see 1786 but I could see that he wore a sad expression.<p>

"im sorry for waking you up this early I just saw how you were enjoying the sun set I thought you would like to see the sunrise as well," he said caressing my helm. I rub my optics to get rid of drowsiness.

"oh thank you I only saw the tail ending yesterday im glad you did," I say looking around the cave, "1786 where is 607?" 1786 gave a small giggle and pointed to a spot further back, "he is still in recharge, but 984 you know we haven't been called that seans back then please refer to us by the names we have been given."

"right I understand. I believe you called 607 flame charger and he called you mimic," a say recalling from last night. he nods playfully as he stood up offering his servo to me.

"the names fit you two so well," I noted while taking mimic offered servo.

"thank you im sure your name is just as fitting," he stated. the comment made me stare in shock causing mimic to raise his optic ridge.

"im sure you were given a name are you telling me you went by 984 this whole time," he questioned sarcastically.

"oh right my name now is lilac frost," I replied. he nodded and took my sevo in his, "a name that suits you as well now lets get going don't want to wake up early for nothing." mimic pulled me up to the ledge and sat me down on the edge. he sat beside me and we watched slowly as colors appeared. the breeze was a little chilly when it hit my frame. mimic pulled me closer as the sky grew from its twilight blue to a stunning light blue. I looked over and I could see mimic very clear now. his armor was a dull grey with jewel blue trimming. his armor was a very simple due to his ability but on his back not only he had tier struts but wings as well. this meaning he was a triple changer. then my spark dropped and I froze. upon looking at his chest plating I saw the decepticon insignia. I jump back startling mimic in the process.

"is somthing wrong lilac?" he asked with an edge of worry.

"y..your a decepticon," I studer as i fumbled backwards. he looked back in confusion, "yes and you're an autobot but you were running away from them thats how you ended up here." his face turned from a soft smile to a wicked grin. I shift uncompty on my peds. "yes," I whimpered, "is flame charger a decepticon two?" mimic nodded as he gestured to behind me. I turn to see flame charger standing at the beginning of the ramp. his armor was a rich red and orange trimming.

"gee thanks for waking me up mimc I thought we where going to ask together," flame charger said sarcastically rolling his optics. "I haven't yet I was still waiting," mimic replied.

"ask me what exactly?" I ask hesitantly. mimc came over and wrapped his arms around me. "why ask you to join our team," he whispered, "just think of the possibilities lilac. you will have bots just like you. I can even teach you how to control your powers better."

"vase supplies of energon," charger added,"you wont have to run anymore you'll have us."

"you'll have me," mimc said as he gave me a kiss on my cheek, "so what do you say will you come to the nemesis with us?"

* * *

><p><strong>hmm what do you say guys should she go with them or perhaps should she go back to the base and think it over. i want to see what you think should happen next. any ideas or input is welcome. thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed and hope you keep reading.<strong>

**oh and befor i go if you like lilac catch her in a story called fan girls dream come true though she is not the exact same but its a good story ****nonetheless**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

_that smile of his was so warming so loving. it was always like that no matter the situation. "they killed her 1786 because of me. if i obeyed more and don't let my curiosity get the best of me." 607 was asleep it was just me and 1786. he wrapped his arms around me. he was so gentle and kind. "984 its okay what happen happened. chromia was brave and stood against this place of her own will. please you must calm yourself this wont help any" "1786 can we stay like this a little longer." their he gave me that smile and held me closer. for a moment everything was perfect. _

"I dont know," i said trembling. i feared they would be angry and that i was betraying them again. i was afraid of losing them again but i couldn't say yes could I. "i see well who can blame you this was very sudden for you. how rude of me to force this on you without giving you time," mimac sighed as he released me from his grasp.

"still like to think things over and over don't you," flam charger laughed. "some bots never change do they," charger huffed with a smile. "flame charger there is nothing wrong with it," scarn mimc then he looked at me, "lilac if you want go back to your autobot base and think about it and if you would like we can meet here tomorrow to work on those pesky little abilities of yours." "t-th-thank you very much," i replied as i looked at the ground," you know i missed this." with that i transformed and drove away. when i realized i was lost once again i turned on my com-link. "r-ratchet are you there," i whimpered. "lilac frost," i was immediately replied, "i'm so glad you are all right i had been trying to contact you all night."

"im sorry i turned my com-link off i needed to think. unfortunately i got my self lost and if it is any way possible, could you lock onto me and send me a ground bridge," i asked then there was a pause. then a swirling vortex appeared in front of me. i slowly drive thru and to my relief only ratchet and optimus where waiting for me. i transform and star at the ground. "should i tell them...about ...them," i thought as i felt my pulse rushing. optimus stood tall his face gave a worried smile. "i am glad to see you are all right," he said laying a servo on my shoulder, "but i can not condole you going off on your own like that. it is very dangerous considering what you are." "what do you know," i thought clenching my servos tight. "yes optimus i know due to my abilities my signal is five times stronger than normal making me an easy target when im outside the base," i huff pushing the prime servo away.

"how can tell them anything. they don't trust me," i mumble walking back to my quarters. when i approached the door there where the things of folded paper taped to the front. i carefully took each one off and carried it into my room. one by one i opened each paper and it brought a smile to my face.

"don't listen to those bots they just need to warm up to you -love miko," one read.

"dont feel bad about the bots they just want to protect us im sure your a great person -love jack," red anther. the last one brought me the most joy to read.

"lilac im sure your not what the bots say you are. i can tell your good. this ability you have doesn't out cast you and mark you as bad. yes it makes you different but a good different. your special because of this gift and i know you will do good with it. please excuse the bots they are just afraid of what they don't understand. -love raph," said the last of the paper. "humans are interesting creatures," i thought aloud. then there was a knock on the door.

"lilac i heard you back can i com in?" beeps and whirls came thru the door. i franticly hide the paper underneath me berth as i called out, "yes bumble bee but give me a second." i quickly scramble over and open door. ther stood bumble bee his optics filled with guilt his servos hiding something behind him. "is there something you need," i asked. the young mech stood awkwardly for a moment and then held out a cluster of organic plants. "their flowers," exclaimed the yellow and black bot," i think you would like them because they're so colorful like the sun rise." this was true the coloring ranged from white to dark purple, and they gave off a sweet fragrant. "do you like them?" he asked timidly, " i wanted to get you something to make up for what happen. i dint mean to hurt you and all and im glad you came back. i was worried that you didn't want to be on the team any more." i carefully took them in my hands. then that feeling of cold rushed thru me. the flowers fell and shattered. "im sorry i didnt mean it i don't know what happened," i cried trying to pick up all the shards. bumble bee knelt down and held my servo. "its okay what good will that do. i know it was an accident. you don't have to worry lilac, i don't see you as a monster i never will," he beeped softly as he looked at me with that look. it was a look similar to mimic's and if he could he would smile the same way.

"bee i didn't run away because of anything you did. i hope you know that. i was confused and needed to think," i said weakly. "are you still confused," he repled. we both froze for a minute. i was unsure to say to him. was i supposed to tell him the truth. that i met others like me? would he get mad? no he wouldn't, but i didn't want him to feel hurt either. "i don't know maybe. so much has happened," i forced words out of my mouth.

for a moment it looked like bee was going to say something, but just looke away. "their you are bee," cheered raph as he came down the hall," and lilac you're here to i'm glad. did you get are cards? we left them on the door." for i moment i tried to process what just happen. "oh yes i did thank you," i said calmly as i rose to my peds. "lilac do you want to join us we are playing video games?" asked raph. i looked over at bumble bee and whispered, "video games?" bee whirled in experiment beeping about, "this is going to be fun!" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the main room. where everyone, well except for optimus and ratchet, were huddled around a platform. to my surprise the three humans were competing in a race virtually. it was fascinating and i was almost completely entranced till i glance side ways. three bots had there optics on me and not in a very good way.

"lilac please come here," ratchet called. i did as asked and met with ratchet. he held out a small item with a smile, "this is to help mask your signal so you can go outside more. you just put it around your neck like this" he clipped the new accessory on and step back. "this is a masker so your signal will be dulled down that only we can lock onto it," explained the medic. this meant i could leave for patrol missions and even get away if i needed to. which meant tomorrow i could slip away and see them again.

* * *

><p>now seans i was aloud out of the base due to my masker, as ratchet called it, i came up with the perfect plane. bumble bee went on patrol after dropping his charge raph at school. this gave me enough time to tell optimus i was going to go on patrol, but i go meet mimic and flame charger. then i can get back befor bee dose with raph and the rest of the day hang around with them and learn about earth. for once my life didn't seem so frosted over. for once i felt happy though i was still carefully watched by smokescreen, bulked, and arcee. their optics like knives.<p>

"mimic, flame charger im here," i call as i walk up the last part of the ramp. "lilac you are back i am so happy i was beginning to miss you," cheered mimic with a smile. flame charger was in recharge as he leaned against a large boulder. "dont mind him he was up late and need the charge now lets begin shall we," exclaimed the triple changer pulling me to the center. "now close your optics," he said as he held my arms. i did as told. he then stuck my arms out and turned my palms face up. "now," he began, "imagine something anything. focus on it block everything else out." for some odd reason the only thing i could think of where those flowers be gave me. i chose one that was red and i remembered it had thorns on it. mimic then whispered, "now imagine it in your servos. feel the cold contrate it in this central area. let your ability be free to make what you want just like when you were a sparkling." i felt the cold again and focused it to my servos i felt the ice as it materialized in to the image i chose. i slowly open one optic. then i opened my other in delight as i held the ice flower up. i examined it closely and it looked almost perfect. "i did this?" i asked in delight. mimic nodded taking my masterpiece to examine it himself. "what an odd thing you chose to make but it is quite remarkable almost as good as what you used to make," he stated twirling it around in his digits. my sparked filled with joy then the cold return and the flower bursted. mimic shook his helm, "my my my i see your problem. you can't control it when you feel emotions. that is what happened to you controle oh so long ago." i looked at my peds as i gave out a heavy sigh. he put his servo on my shoulder and lifted my helm so are optics would lock. "now now it is nothing to be ashamed of," he said as his eyes kept me frozen, "you just need to learn to focus your ability better and it will not be so dependent on you emoticons and more dependent on your processor. so that will be your home work practice contraction and focused by making you ice images under stand." i nodded my helm the best i could as my optics were still in deathlock with his. he gave a small laugh and kissed the top of my helm. then whispered,"i think its getting late better get home before they worry." with that I left.

* * *

><p>it just like that for the rest of the week. in the morning i would do my "patrol" and revise a training exercise to do latter. then i would be doing something new and exciting with bumblebee and raph. every single day it was something different. whether it was stargazing, helping raph with home work, or learning something about earth culture it was so refreshing. then late at night i would practice my ability,but now the time had came where i had to decide. that morning my sparck was heavy as i drove up that ramp. where flame charger and mimic were already waiting. i transform and walk past them. i stop at the edge and stared at the base in the distance.<p>

"so its time," said mimic walking behind me.

"are you going to join us so it can become like it used to?" asked flame charger, "or are we going to become enemies?" i let out a heavy sighed and shook my helm, "no! my answer is no. the decepticons were the ones who put us in homes killed all of those isn't sparklings and other metals. i can never be one of them, but i am not your enemy. i can not fight you nor will i ever."

"aww thats to bad," i heard mimic laugh, "guess we will do this the hard way." befor i could react i was felt a surge of energy shoot thru me and i fell to the ground. "poor lilac you should've chosen are side," grunted flame charger, "or at least not of made that stupid pact not to fight us." flame charger then gave a powerful kicked to my midsection. i began to black out and i was unable to move. "stasis cuffs," mimic chimed in as he leaned down touching my arm, "it will do wonders." i watched helplessly as mimic morphed into me. "honestly lilac you're so gullible. did you think you would really l had a choice. now charger is going to take you to the nemesis well i infiltrat you precious base," mimic who was now me said with a laugh. that was the last thing i saw before i went into complete stasis.

* * *

><p><strong>oh dear maybe she jinxed it poor lilac. what will happen next? who will save lilac? can mimic act that much like a girl? and i hope you can forgive any spelling and grammar errors. i love to hear your suggestions and from you so leave a review. till next time folks <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry it has been a while i was taking a little break. so this one is going to be a weird chapter with mimic so heres where you get to decide if you love him or hate it.**

**also heads up crbertyion ****lingo**

**clicks= ****minutes**

**deca cycles =months**

* * *

><p><em>It was so long ago when that terrible day happen. my kind where killed, slaughtered out of fear. yet i survived not only me but two of my friends as well. one was one I consider my brother. he was young and naive. the kind to jump into a fight for no other reason then he had to. The other was a femme who was one of curiosity. she was very sensitive and fragile. she was a little younger then me but i held her very close to my spark. then that day came and as I was shot I reached to her. that fear in her optics crushed me as she turn and ran away. I could not blame her for running but nor would I see her the same way let alone see any one else that way. <em>

_I looked back on the mech who wished my end. he smiled as I leaked energon along with my brother. "if you spare us we will be loyal to your cause," I stated. the mech before me laughed, "what could you possibly offer us." I imitated his sly smile and replied, "we have powers no one else has we could be a secret weapon for the decepticon. how would the autobots fight well trained mental when the only mentals alive would be working for the decepticons." that's when the con ordered for the guards to take me and my brother and spare our lives._

_we were given names and trained to be unstoppable warriors. my brother was given the name of flame charger for his ability to make fire bend to his will. I was given the name of mimic due to my ability to mimic anything that was needed. though me and my brother where put under tight watch we were still untrustworthy and would be off-lined in a moments notice. For me it was much harder as we found me to be a triple changer. these triple changers where mythed to have multiple personalities and they were killed off like the mentals. this put two strikes on my back. _

_Now any feeling in may sparck was non existent I only imitated the emotions I needed to fool my enemy. all my emotions except for my anger and need for revenge on all who are at fault for the massacre for pepole. _

_Now I stand here betraying the one who I considered special. For her i could never take vengeance for she is my kind. now I am her and it is my job to find where she had been calling home._

"Flame charger don't bang her up to bad," I ordered, " she is one of us after all" charger looked at me and laughed. "whats so funny," i asked in annoyance. "it's weird hearing orders coming from lilac," her replied throwing the said femme over his shoulder. I chose to ignore him. after so long he was still lacking in his processor.

I shewed him off as a bridge to the nemesis appeared. As I waited for their trace to disappear I walked to the edge of the ramp. I stood there for a moment, and in that moment a twinge of what i once was came over me. Memories of me and her, lilac and me flooded my processor. Oh how I held her so, comforted her with her troubles, and perhaps even loved her. I shook the thought away. For that was when I was younger, and nothing less than a fool. It was all a long time ago and I am no longer the helpless mech that I was back then.

I took a step back and transformed. I rolled down to the canyon floor and drove around in few circles. Then I contacted the autobot base. " um ratchet," I said imitating lilac's soft tone,"I seemed to be lost again." silence fell then the autobot medic replied, "yes of course. stay put so I can lock onto your coordinates." I did as asked and transformed. then a bridge appeared in front of me. I stared at the swirling vortex with a smile. Now my plan was falling into place. I was going to succeed and come back a victor. I would finally win lord megatron's favor and knock starscream into his place. I would be megatron's loyal second in command and starscream would feel the wrath of my revenge. I step threw the portal knowing with each step I was changing my destiny.

I arrived to the base and the vision was sad. "This is the mighty autobot's place of operation," I thought, " how pathetic everything is outdated and primitive tech." Then a red and white mech came up to me. " lilac you're back early," he noted closing the bridge behind me. luckily I was smart enough to do my research on team prime and I knew this was the medic ratchet. "lilac," he said a bit shocked, " your masker is gone."

looking back I did remember something around her neck that was not around mine. "oh that's why I came back early because it broke. I was holding on to it until I got back but then I got lost," I lied. the medic stared me down then shrugged expecting my explanation. I gave out a small sigh of relief and ventured threw the base. I got to a door that seemed colder than all others. upon opening the door I knew it was lilacs room due to the ice sculptures. I walk inside and close the door behind me.

sitting on lilacs berth I call my brother on the nemesis, "flame charger its me mimic." first I revived static then charger picked up. "mimic what do you want? isn't it dangerous to the mission to contact me," he replied.

"not so charger. these autobots are far too naive and trusting. besides this message is encrypted," I laugh I could hear flame charger grumble in annoyance, " still leaves why you would call me." "simple," I replied, " turn of my masker I can't scenes the switch is up there and i'm down here. apparently are guest has one and we didn't notice it. I told the medic that I broke it and he believed it the fool." With that I signed off. then a knock came at the door. I cautiously open it in fear i had been heard. Yet to my surprise I opened to a mech who is yellow and black. he is the scout, if I remember correctly, his named was bubble bee.

he stood there for a moment and stared at me. well not really me but lilac frost. his optics fixed on her features looking on as I once day. I felt a spike of hatred for the way he was staring at lilac. "what do you want bumblebee," I said holding back some venom. he looked at me and if he had a mouth I think it would be smiling. "Did you want to hang with me and raph later?" he beeped. This gave me an idea. A chance to play with the mech and get some information from him. "bumblebee do you think I could talk to you in here. just the two of use?" I asked. The scout looked A bit confused but followed me in. "few finally alone," I said as if I had wanted this for a while. Thou in all honesty I wanted to stab me self for doing what I was about to do, but it was a way to get information. "something wrong lilac," the scout asked his optic showing innocents. "yes," I replied ," you see something has been bugging me lately." The young mech expression sadden asking, " Is it the team? don't worry I won't let them try and hurt you again." " Awe how sweet," I said with pain, "but no" The scout looked at me confused, "No? what can it be then?" "well," I said hesitantly. "you can tell me," he beeped in a happy tone. "this is for information to please lord megatron," I screamed in my Processor as I walked closer to the mech. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, and tried not to laugh when I saw his face heat up red. "It is something about you," I said quietly. The scouts face showed an expression of surprise as his face turned a deeper shade of red. "me," The bot stuttered in his beep. "yes," I imitated the mech blushing face, " you see I have fallen for you bumblebee. please tell me you love me too." My processor cringed as I spit out the words. "I-I-I d-do lilac," he stuttered again as he leaned close to my face. "he is going to try and kiss me," I thought mentally cringing at the thought. " then you can tell me anything right," I said leaning in closer. That is when the medic ratchet called for bee.

"Bumble bee aren't you supposed to go pick up Raphael soon," ratchet said via com-link. "R-right sorry lilac gotta go," the scout said fumbling a bit as he walked away. the door closed and I waited till the mech was no where near by and ran to the washroom. "that is one of the worst things I have ever done," I mumbled, "and thanks to that stupid medic he ruined it and all of that was for nothing."

I stood there grumbling to myself until the door clicked open and shut. then the question veered into my helm, "am I in the femme or mech wash room?" Then a young mech's voice rammed my audio sensors. "I am so glad i'm off my patrol shift that seemed like the longest night ever," he was obviously saying to him self, "now I can get a quick clean and then off to recharge." he was blue, wight, and red, with 38 on his door wings. "he paused as he round the corner his face filled with terror and shock. "l-lilac hat are you doing in the mechs wash room. your not going to freeze me for almost killing you are you cause I'm sorry honest," the mech rambled on trying to back away slowly.

The offer was so tempting but it would have ruined my plan and i would be off-lined for sure. "w-what no I wouldn't," I said covering up my face plate, "I had spilled something on me and rushed into the wash racks. Ignoring that this was the mech was room."

"oh was that it," the mech laughed, " I dint know you cared that much about your paint job."

"And what do you mean by that," I replied. I said crossing my arms bringing the fear back to the mech's face. "N-nothing its just you seemed like the type not to care from what you looked like the first time we met," the mech said making it worse for himself. "well thanks smoke screen I'm a freak and obviously dont look like a care about my appearance," i said storming off as most femmes would.

I have not been here for no more then thirty clicks and already I have a helm ache. why she would choose this primes forsaken place instead of me I will never understand. I return to lilacs room and notice a stash of data pads she had under her berth. "this must have something valuable on them," I thought picking up the box. I began to read the first one.

_Uncle ratchet said I have to write these stupid journalese to mark my observations, thoughts, or stuff that's happening. If you ask me i dont see what this is going to do. He really doesnt let me talk to many bots. he says that it would be better for only a few pepole to know what i am. he also says i need to control my ability better. him and optimus costanly teach me combat skills and medical skills. they say im a fast learner least thats good news. you ask me all of this is stupied i cant spell half the stuff he wants me to write. i haven't even reqiured my first upgrade yet. dont thes mech understand the need to do things. to taste life before i have to find the spot i fit in. well thats all im reqiured to wright for now. dont expect much out of me. i hate this idea more then the idea that im the only one left of my kind._

I gave a small chuckle at reading the first entry. what she said about the spelling was true lucky I got what she meant. thought i was not going to wast my time reading threw this useless one it was only her when she was very young and still on cybertron. unfortunately it would take a while due to the fact the box was UN organized and noun of the data pads where labeled. I grabbed the next one and read.

_Ratchet says that my skills are improving. He told be that i would have to be the youngest nurse he has ever met. that makes me feel very proud. especially sens I only got my second upgrade a few deca cycles. optimus says that my ability to control my ability is improving very well. they say that I may be able to actually go out side soon and meet more bots. real mechs and femmes my age I am so excited. yet I am a little nervous. lately I have had nightmares. not just any normal nightmare nightmares of the house. of my dear fried slain there innocents spilled all around me. then there is this dream of this femme who was holding me. yet she was so cold, frozen but she looked at me with loving optics. could it have been my carrier. This has been on my processor for awhile now. I want to know about my carrier and sire but I dare not tell ratchet or optimus about this. any signs of abnormal anything will prolong the time before I get to meet others. though I cant help to wonder why would they send me there. who where they? what did they do? was i like them? where they still alive? so many question that wont ever get answered. right now I shouldn't focused on such things like this. It makes me feel really depressed, but still wouldn't every sparkling want to know who brought them into this world. I have to go know optimus is here for my training.  
><em>

"least her spelling improved," I thought putting the data pad down, "but nothing of importance there." I go and grab the next one and begin to read.

_I must apologize that I had not written anything down for the past deca cycle. I was very busy tending to a patient. He is only a scout but a hero. He was captured by megatron in the battle of tigerpass and no matter what those decpticons did the scout would not give any information. He was badly beaten and leaking energon very rapidly when we received him. Ratchet was the doctor to stabilize him. Most medics said there was no chance for the young mech to survive this trauma, but thankfully ratchet refused to give up. Though sadly upon repairs we discovered his voice box was missing. Ratchet did what he could but the mech wont be able to talk ever aging. The mech was put into the recovery unit and sens ratchet we the doctor who saved him he assigned the nurse. this nurse just so happen to be me. For a while I just had to making sure he was getting rations and his stats where stable. then the scout woke from stasis. at first he tried to talk but began to panic when only beeps and whirl of sound were produced. I had to calm the mech down and explain what had happened. he had such hurt in his eyes. He then closed his mask covering his mouth. now not only did I have to give him his rations and check his stats. I now had to help with his rehabilitation. the scout now rarely lets down his mask even when I said that everyone could understand him. _

_In away I am like him. I don't use my ability that much anymore even though ratchet has told me that no one will hurt me. __Though I use my ability to make sure bumblebee's ration is nice a cold. right now with the war I think it gives him just a little comfort, but the effect isn't that much. This war Is talking Its toll on everyone. If this continues we will have to evacuate the __planet, and at this rate that looks to be the only outcome. This is due to how ruthless and vicious the decpticons have become. I fear the worse will happen very soon yet I have to ignore that and do my best to help the ones fighting so hard to save this place, their homes, my home._

I was getting closer but this was not the one I needed ether. Though now I understood why the scout thinks so highly of her. I tossed the data pad into the box in frustration. "this will take to long to look at every single data pad," I thought, " how would she even know which data pad she was currently using." I went to pick up the next one when I looked over at lilacs desk, and there laid another data pad.

walking over to garbed it I mumbled a few curses. turning it on a began to read.

_I have crashed down on a planet called earth._

I could a smirk appear on my face. this was what I needed. I knew lilac was some one who observed everything an noted anything she saw as important. I was going to continue but anther knock came to the door. I open to see bumblebee along with a fleshy creator.

"what Is it this time," I ask.

"raph and I where going to play some video games and wanted to know if you wanted to watch," he replied.

"no thank you I am A little tiered so I'm going to finish up what I was doing then get some recharge. you and the human can go on head with out me," i said turning around. only to be stop by bumblebee garbing my servo. "are you feeling alright?" he asked with edged with worry. "yes fine I just need some recharge," I replied trying to break free of the scout. "If you where fine you wouldn't call raph a human. maybe something happened on patrol or something. you should at least get check out," he said pulling me into the hallway. "I am sure I am just tiered if you let me get some rest," I tried to change the scouts mind but he continued to pull me to the med bay.

I had to figure out how to convince the mech to let me go. Convince him all I need is rest. If I didn't then they will discover that I'm not lilac. even if I can mimic some bot perfectly I cant change my own spark signature to mach some one else.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you enjoyed that chapter. Now tell me do you love him, hate him, or don't care because you like some bot better. any ideas I would love to hear them. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

_"lilac I stabilized the young mech who came in last night." "really I'm glad his injury's seemed to severe its amazing you could stabilize him in that condition. you are truly one of the best." "yes or extremely determined." "that's what makes you the best." "yes I guess so." "was there a reason you brought thins up ratchet or just having a friendly chat." "yes, the mech in question may be stable but he will still need a nurse to attend to him." "yes he would and you want me to give you a few ideas on who to assignee right." "well thats" "lets see first aid seems would be a good chose but she is almost to medic status so she's probably already busy. there is moon racer she is pretty young though and only first level nurse. what about red alert he is a pretty go mech for the job he's second level or is he third I cant quite recall." "lilac I already chose some one." "then why are you bringing this up if you don't want me to help point out a good nurse as usual. " "because I have chosen you," "what no I-I cant," "don't argue with me you are a third level nurse and are quite capable." " ratchet have lost your mind?" "no I know you and I trust you. I don't care what others may think I have full confidence in you. besides the mech is about your age it shouldn't be that hard. you start tomorrow" and with that he left. _

My optics online in a room surrounded by darkness. my processor was aching. I raise my servos to hold my aching helm when the lack of frost caught my optics. for the first time in eons I had no frost on my servos after waking up. then aging for the first time I had a dream that wasn't reminding me of my hunting past at the home. instead a good memory right before I met bumblebee for the first time. I could feel myself smile.

"I hope that smile means you going to join us," flame charger's voice said threw the darkness, "If not I'm happy to wipe it off you face plate." the sound grew louder along with the sound of his peds getting closer. soon I could see his flaming red optics glowing a few inches away. then I remembered where I was. "607 why," I asked trying to hold back my tears. "I AM NOT 607 ANYMORE," charger yelled as flame began to form around him, " MY NAME IS FLAME CHARGER AND I WILL SINGE IT ON YOU SPARCK IF I HAVE TO" his optics filled with anger.

"brother please calm down talk to just like you used to," I pleaded trying to stand up, but instead I was picked of the ground by charger. he began to laugh, " brother I haven't heard that in a long time. now look at us, look at me so much has changed. now I'm the one with an upper hand and I'm stronger two. talking is almost a joke now and now so are you." he continued to laughs as he dropped me to the floor. shard of pain went down my spine as I crashed into the metallic floor. tears began to freeze against my face plate as I looked up at him. how could this have happened. how could it turned out like this. I thought that everything was getting better that there was finally a light in all this darkness that has surrounded me. my optics locked on flame chargers. his optics softened as he crouched down in front of me.

"I dint hurt you that bad did I. primus don't look at me like that. frag, why do your stupid optics still make me feel this way?" charger's started to ramble. he was acting like his old self aging. I smiled as I remembered how flustered he would get. "now what are you smiling about," charger asked in annoyance. I laughed as I gave him a hug, " I just missed you charger I missed you my brother." he shoved me of, "I'm not your brother lilac." he grabbed my helm and moved closer to me. are face plates now mere inches away from each other.

"lilac don't you understand I never saw you as my sister," flame charger slowly inched closer, "I saw you as so much more." then all at once his lips where on mine. he, he was kissing me. he was so warm but he was so, so rough. charger brock away and whispered into my audio sensor, " you don't know how long I wanted to do this." flames began to form around him. charger once aging picked me up but now he pined me against a wall. "Now I finally get what I want," he said right before he began to kiss me again. this time more rough and furious. his flames grew and grew and he became more and more aggressive. I couldn't help but moan as his glossa swirled around my mouth. I could feel him smile as he moved his servos from my arms to my legs and lifted them causing me to rap them around his waste. charger laughed, " you are enjoying this, don't deny it." I could only responded with a moan as he continued.

my spark was racing, my mind flying every where. I began to fear on what was coming next. "lilac I want you to be mine I always wanted you to be mine. now I'm going to get that wish," charger said as he reached for my chest plating.

"flame charger its me mimic," mimic called via comilink and froze charger in his tracks. he growled as he released me and I fell to the ground. "mimic what do you want? Isn't it dangerous to the mission to contact me." charger said in replay as he walked away. leaving me on the ground. my spark still racing but my mind blank. My legs where frozen the rest of me felt limp. I was trying to wrap my helm on what just happened. perhaps this is where I belong. maybe I was suppose to be with charger all along. I put my servo over my spark, " maybe he is destined to be my spark mate."

then my mind wondered back to the first time I saw the sun set. my mind wondered to bumblebee that day when he caught me. My spark warmed at the thought of how he looked at me. then I realized he never look at me any other way then the way he looked at me that day. even after he found out what I was he still looked at me with the same look.

That's when it hit me and I knew I had to get back to the base. I had to get back to bumblebee.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT MESSGE: sorry it took so long to update been super busy, but I need your help. I need ideas for the story I want to hear from you so I can have longer chapters and make this story the best it can be so please comment or pm me ideas every one is welcome two I love to disuse ideas and here from other people in the fandome<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

_"1786, 1786 you will never guess what I have learned." 984'sface was lit with joy as she quickly scurried over to me. "calm your self you don't want something bad to happen," I shushed her as I pulled her into an embrace. she smiled with a nod of understand meant. The two of us went and sat down at the table where 607 had been waiting for us. "geez your so slow 984 what took you so long," 607 teased. "I take my time to enjoy moments unlike you 607," 984 huffed. "settle down you two this is time to enjoy one another's company. now 984 what is it you where so eager to share." "oh yes well chromia , the femme who guards my door, told me about the original thirteen primes," 984 spoke in her soft tone. "what's a prime?" 607 ask his tone filled with boredom "primes are people deemed leaders by primus him self; and to be a prime you are granted this special thing call the matrix of leader ship." 607 perked up in interested. "primus first made the original 13 to help defeat unicron , which was sort of opposite to primus. It is also said that some of the original 13 may have been mentals like us." "and yet they keep us in this pit of a place," 607 grumbled. I give a small chuckle "we will get our day trust me my brother and us three shall take the rule and let freedom be the right to all of us." I declared jokingly. " yeah that will be the day 1786," scoffed 607. "if we don't have any hope then it wont ever happen so you got to have a little more faith then that okay 607," 984 smiled sweetly. the kind of smile to drive any mech wild. "yeah your right 984," 607 smiled back._

_even back then I was possessive over what I see as mine.984 was and will always be mine._

The sudden memory pained my spark as a small shard of panic filled my processor. "Bumble bee please your being unreasonable I am just tired and need recharge. ratchet will tell you the same thing," I protest. Yet bumblebee ignored me completely and slowly dragged me to the main room. his grip was tight on my servo. I had to admit this mech was strong. was, was he worried about her.

"bumblebee you and arcee need to go to the coordinates optimus just decoded," ratchet said as he typed the location into the ground bridge controls.I mentally breath a sigh of relief. Bumblebee put his human pet down and left. I turned to go back to finding the autobots base but was stopped by the medic.

"Lilac frost I need you to go on a mission to," the medic called typing in more coordinates. I wanted to stab the old mech for getting in my way but i know i had to be a good or else everything is ruined.

"where to ratchet," I say trying to hide my annoyance.

"to the arctic there is an energon reading. I would have you go alone but since your masker is broken I will be accompanying you."

"oh that's just great" I put on my best smile. ratchet lifted and optic ridge in suspicion but quickly shrugs it off.

" theirs a energon signal in the arctic I would just have you go but with your masker broke you cant go alone," ratchet exclaimed.  
>I nod in understatement. then I take note of the coordinates for future use. Once we get the autobot scum out of the way we would need a new energon mine to help fuel the extra vhicons that will be gutting this putrid planet.<p>

"lilac lets go?" ratchet called standing in front of the glowing portal that is their ground bridge.

"oh yes lets," I reply walking thru the glowing lights. when we arrived on the other side I could hear the wind blowing and as i looked out on the horizon and all I saw was an icy blizzard, yet I felt no chill.

"your ability is truly amazing 984," I mumble to mu self as I stare at my servo covered in frost. I look back at the medic who was visibly shacking.

"you look like your cold ratchet," I chuckle.

"that because I am," ratchet grumbled

"I don't see how you could ratchet it feels great," I say stretching my arms up to the sky. I could hear him huff out an annoyed sigh. I smile thinking my preforming, my plan was all going as should. At least i thought it was until...

"That's strange...," ratchet said looking at his scanner.

"oh probably just my signal interfering with the energon maybe you should..."

"you see that's just it. I was prepared for you signal to interfere yet your enegon signal doesn't even appear on my scanner. it is as if you still had a masker?" Ratchet stared me down.

"I think your scanner is just malfunctioning Ratch..."

"save it I know your not lilac frost. bee commed me before you arrived at the main room. lilac always makes it a point to address people by their designation when they are present. the only time you have ever called them humans is when you talk about their species, you are talking about the kids in a group, or when you are discussing the group of them to some one else when they aren't there. I thought as soon as I brought you out here you would reveal your a, as the humans would call, copy cat. I was surprised to see you handle it just fine yet my scanner doesn't lie. This leaves two questions: Who are you, and what have you done with the real lilac frost?" The medic glared me down with optics cold like the blizzard around us. I return his glare with a laugh.

"why looks like this is not my best preference like I thought. oh well," I shrug.

"Answer my questions!" the medic demanded.

"I guess I'll hummer you since you figured out so quickly. who I am is nun of your business. as for lilac she is where she belongs."

"and just where is that," the medic almost growled.

"with her people," I growled back forming a ball of ice in my servo, "this talk is beginning to bore me. Now that I told you what you wanted to know its time for you to die." I leaped towards the medic. He tried to block me but I easily over power him. He fell to the ground into the snow with a thud. I grab is servos and slowly start to freeze them.

"how dose it feel to see you lilac frost be the one to end you," I laugh.

Then a burst of light and i was blasted with a stream of ice. I look up and their stood thew real lilac frost her optics filled with icy anger.

"I don't know mimic how dose it feel," she said aiming to shoot aging.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow it has been a while since I updated sorry every one I got totally busy doing other things hope it was worth the wait. maybe I can could update faster if you guys left ideas or something for me to keep me from writer blocks. well until the next time hope you enjoyed reading and you have a good time. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_"bumblebee your awake how do you feel" My voice was so shaky. "Like the pit... that's not my voice...why why cant I say words...what happen." the sounds off beeps an whirls where filled with panic. The young mech began to thrash around , "where am I... whats going on" I lay my hand on the mechs shoulder in attempts to calm him him down. I thought for a moment then took a deep intake and vented slowly. "you are in a triage facility. you where captured by cons and left in pretty bad condition. lucky are best medic was able to stabilize you. although sadly you voice box was taken by megatron." the mech seemed to calm a bit but was now in sate of disbelief. he covered his mouth with his servo. he sat there like that for a moment then slid his battle mask on. "You don't need to do that we can still understand you." He looked at me and then quickly looked away. "I don't care i'm keeping it up" "very well, but you still have to take your enrgon here," I say giving the mech a cube. He nodded and took his mask down and took a sip. his optics widen a bit and he looks back to me "its cold how did that happen?" "I have my ways" I smile. The mech smiled and took another sip. he then started to swirl the enrgon around in the cube and looked at it with a twinge of gult in his optics. "something wrong bumblebee?" I ask. "well it's just i feel bad. You know my name but I haven't learned yours yet" "oh! I am lilac frost I will be your attending nurse." "Lilac frost that's a pretty name. A pretty name perfect for a sweet femme like you," the mech said almost with a purr. " thank you now finish up so we can discusses about your recovery and what is going to happen okay."_

What is going to happen? I was captured by those I considered family. "My family," the words tumble from my lips. frozen tears outline my face plating. "my family is team prime," I say getting to my peds. "Optimus, Ratchet, bumblebee, the kids, and even Arcee, Bulked, and Smoke screen their my family and i will not let them be harmed," my spark pulsed with determination. I Knew i had to get up and fight for once in my life no more letting fate deiced.

I looked around and notice flame charger had left the door open that was my chance. I slowly stepped out into the hallway. It was obvious which way Flame charger when from the trail of scorched foot prints on the floor. I knew it would be a bad idea to follow them, and would end in me being caught, but that was the best chance I had. Quickly I ran along the scorch floor hoping it would lead me to a chance of escape. The marks end up at a door to what seem a control room , yet the ground bridge controls seemed to be absent. I look around the room and there standing in front of control stand was flame charger.

"scrap, ... um was it this button or that switch," Flame charger said obviously frustrated.

"he never was a very smart mech," I whispered aloud. apparently it was to loud because soon after flame charger turned around to see me peeking through the door. If he didn't look mad before he sure was now.

"you where never really good at following orders where you," the flaming mech said in a frustrated grumble. He slowly inched towards me and, as any sensible escaped femme would do, I darted as fast as I could the other way.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID LITTLE FEMME," flame charger screamed in the distance.

"scrap, scrap, scrap what was I thinking," I say in huffs trying to keep my speed. I could hear metallic footsteps every where. If primus was listening he would give me luck to find the controls to the ground bridge. Of course that wouldn't mean he would make it easy. laser fire began to fill my surroundings.

"scrap, scrap, scrap," I mutter aloud trying to dodge. I form plates of ice on my arms for a make shift shield. Luckily for me most vehicons can't aim, unlucky for me I kept running into dead end after dead end. I began to loses steam. system Warnings went off. I was low on energon and energy.

"I cant keep this up," I say entering a door in attempts to hide.

"well well what do we have here," a smooth flirty voice called, " a pet with out her leash." A red mech sat on a berth holding a buffer in one servo and in the other an energon prod. I had entered into the med bay right to the servos of their medic.

"your are a pretty little thing arnt you. no wonder those two wanted you to join so bad.," he purred.

"I- I um," I was frozen.

"well looks like a scraplets got your voice voice-box," the medic jest with a crooked smile.

"what do want con," I manege to say.

"I see you can talk," his voice was playful, " Now as for what I want. First call me by my name knockout. got that sweet spark?"

"fine knockout now what?" I ask a little annoyed

"hmmm well I was going to start a buffing session until you interrupted me. You should be punished, but I don't really want to deal with that. I don't really want to deal with that primus forsaken mimic either. tell me what do you think should happen?" kockout's red optics starred me down. I could hear metallic footsteps from out side get closer.

"you better deiced quickly company is coming," kockout said with another purr.

"where is the ground bridge control room?" I ask in the most demanding voice possible.

" take a left and then turn onto the second corridor on your right, and the last room at the end is the ground bridge room," he replied nonchalantly. I looked at the medic with suspiciously.

"whats wrong don't trust me," the medic asked inspecting his claws.

"frankly I don't. why would you help me?"

"because its boring around here and I would enjoy seeing mimic trying to keep cool as his little plan unraveled," the medic answered with a smile that hid twisted fantasies behind it. I slowly walk backwards out the door and heavily sighed in relief. I look left and went to follow the medic direction, it being the only thing I got.

Of course I was met with more laser from vehicons, they where every where on this ship. Yet quantity did not make up for quality. A quick dash hear and there and I easily made it the the ground bridge room. Of course it was guarded by two more vehicons. I had to think of some way to distract them. I had no more energy to make something with ice no way I could take both of them on. I looked down and realized I still had my masker on. I took it off and threw it down the hall way. The vehicons heard and went running, giving me a chance to slip in ad lock them out.

I went to type in coordinates closer to where the base would be when I could see where mimic signal in the arctic.

"what is he doing their?" I wonder aloud filled with worry. I typed coordinates to his location, and activated the portal. I walk thru and was met with a blizzard of a snow storm. Then i could hear my voice in the distance.

"how dose it feel to see you lilac frost be the one to end you," the voiced laughed. I knew it was mimic. I filled with anger. The cool of my surrounding mixed with the sight of mimic gave me energy I didn't realized I had. I aim and shoot blasting mimic off of ratchet who he had been pining into the snow. Mimic, now anger, looked up at me.

"I don't know mimic how dose it feel," I say aiming again. Now mimic was filled with both anger and annoyance.

"looks like flame charger cant follow any thing," the shape shiftier said returning to his original form. slowly I walk toward him still holding my aim.

"lilac what, what's going on?" Ratchet asked voice weak. Realizing the condition Ratchet was in I had to think fast. I Blasted the ground in front of Mimic and formed an spiked wall to prevent him from hitting us.

"Is any one at the base. we need a ground bridge stat," I call in over the com-link

"Understood," I heard Optimus voice in return. A portal open up shortly after and Optimus came thru. I could see mimic fly off as Optimus came to help me get Ratchet back to base. we set him down and began the defrosting processes.

"lilac," ratchet called, "Who was that tell me the truth." Ratchet's voice was cold. I look at my peds and frown.

"he... he was another mental. not just any mental," I say sitting down next to ratchet, "He was my best friend. some one I consider to be my futuer spark mate."

Ratchet's optics nearly popped out of his helm.

"I thought you where the only one left," ratchet said flabbergasted. I shook my head.

" I thought so too but two of the other young-lings had served. him and another who was like my brother. The two are now named mimic, and flame charger for good reason. flame charger Is a hot head, some who doesn't need a reason to fight other then he wants to. His ability is opposite of mine. He controls fire and can withstand extreme hot temperatures. mimic well..." I begin to blush a bit, " He is very coo,l calm, collected, and a very smooth talker. He knows whats to say and when to say it. His ability is mimicking any thing and everything. Ability, looks, voice, act all of it he dose it perfect well dose it perfect from his knowledge."

"so the lilac this last time around was mimic," ratchet said connecting the dots. I nod and let out a sigh.

"I hope he didn't get any sensitive information," I look over to the medic who shook his head.

" I'm not sure," he replied.

"If he has I'm sure we can find a way to handle what ever he might of found," Optimus, Who had been listening to the whole thing, added.

I nod in agreement then a thought popped into my head.

"scrap i hope he didn't say anything to bumblebee. scrap i need to talk to him where is he?" I ask in a panic

Optimus thought for a moment, " I believe he is in his quarters now."

"thank you," I say running towards the hallway. the only thing on my processor is telling bumblebee what happened, and how I felt.


	12. Chapter 12

_"So I heard the scout woke up today," ratchet said with small smile. the smile he used to get me to give him more information. "yes he did." I reply hiding my face in a data pad. "So what did you think about the mech?" ratchet asked. I look at him with a raised optic ridge. "and what do you mean by that exactly?" "well its just A mech like that doesn't appear ever cycle. From what I here he is a brave and kind soldier. I'm sure if any one would accept the fact of your ability it would be him." ratchet said pulling my data pad away. "Ratchet he is a patient. besides can you not play match maker please?" I ask trying to get my data pad back. Ratchet frowned with a sigh, " Lilac I just don't want you to be alone. I know trying to fit into normal cybertronion life, in the middle of a war, can be tough, but that shouldn't stop you from socializing Its a normal part of devilment." "oh really, " I huff, "then why couldn't I socialize when I was younger?" " Lilac you know why it was too dangerous for you at the time," ratchet answered the same way he always did. At that point i had enough of this conversation. I got up to leave. "ratchet their was only one mech I could have possibly of wanted to bond with but he is one with the allsparck. Now I have to go give bumblebee his rations today," I say walking away. I try to wipe away frozen tears as I came close to the said scout's room. "bumblebee are you awake?" I ask caring a small tray with two energon cubes on it. bumblebee Had requested That I refuel with him. It makes feel more comfortable or at least that's what he told me. "hmm yeah I'm up. I'm up." bumblebee replied with groggy beeps and whirls. "bumblebee you cant be in recharge all day you need to start getting up Or your muscles will atrophy," I say setting the try down next to the yellow and black mech. " I know," the mech said in a mumbled whine, "I just don't feel like moving." The mech had been depressed ever sens he woke up. I know for any one it would be hard to wake up and find their life completely changed. "I know its hard," I begin to let my mind tumble from my lips, "That feeling that its hopeless. if it happened once what will stop it from happening again. That feeling like its worthless to try. But... you cant let that feeling control you. no matter what you cant let it stop you. who cares If there is nothing you can do. Just makes it all more the better when something actually happens that wouldn't if you gave up." The room was silent for a moment. Even I had been surprised that I had said that. "I never thought of that, wow Lilac you sound like optimus prime," the scout chirped picking up his cube of energon. I couldn't help but smile a bit. "well I hope the prime would be able to say it with a bit more elegance having the wisdom of the primes and all." The both of us laughed at that. Though I hate to admit when ratchet is right but this was defiantly a mech you don't get to meet every cycle._

I ran down the hallways as fast as my peds could carry me, barley stopping at bumblebee's door. I knock almost banging on the door. "Bumblebee are you awake?" I ask trying to keep my vocals from being shaky. I heard shuffling from inside. I almost felt like fleeing to my room across the hall. I turned and the door opened.

"Lilac, what do you want," A groggy bumblebee answered rubbing recharge from his optics. I turned back around and I could swear My spark skipped a beat.

"I... I just," My words began to jumble in my mind as I could feel my whole body heat up. My body was heating up A very odd feeling for some one who was usually ice cold. "I... just... DID i DO ANY THING WIRED LATELY?" I mange to ask in a very loud scream, squeezing my optics tightly closed.

"well you called Raph the human that was odd," he replied as he leaned onto the door way.

"really is that all," I ask looking up at him.

"well there was the fact," bumble bee bent down to meet my optics, " you said you loved me, but I don't think it was that weird." My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Mimic had told him I, I loved him. Now what was I supposed to do?

"you are acting weird right now too," bee laughed in his beeps. I snap and looked back at him, at his face. It was filled with only kindness and tenderness. It held no judgment, no hatred. I let out a heavy sigh.

"bumblebee that, that wasn't me." I could feel my self begin to cry. primus I did that a lot. Bumblebee's optic went wide and he quickly garbed my helm.

"Lilac what do you mean? whats wrong?" he said with whirls filled with concern. I could only push my self further into his grasp. I silently sobbed into chest. he felt so warm so calming. "H_ow can I tell him about mimic? Tell him how I loved him. How he made me feel even when I found he was alive, when I found out he was a decpticon. How could I tell him what happen with flame charger? Would he hate me? would he find me repulsive?" _Theses thoughts swirled in my mind.

"lilac," bumblebee chirped in to my audio softly, "maybe you would feel more comfortable talking in more privet area." with that bumblebee picked me up and took me into his quarters. He gently set me down on his berth. Then he sat in the chair across the room.

"take as much time as you need," bumblebee chirped softly. I nod and curl up against the wall. I sat there trying to fin the right words. He sat there quietly.

"bumblebee you know that most mentals where either killed or put into the homes right?"

"yes and I'm guessing you where in one of the homes."

"yes," I nod, "when I was in the Holmes I was close with two mech. one I thought I loved." I could see bumblebee tens up as I said those words. his optics held a glint of anger in them.

"I loved him so much," I continued, "I thought that one day when we where free we would bond and have a family. away from every one from everything just the two of us." Now I could see bumblebee get physically upset. leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

"why are you telling me this?"

"because I thought he had offlined in the home and I promised my self I would never feel for any one like that again. From what I knew I was the last of my kind. no one would understand like he did. how could they? "

bumblebee just nodded. his face full of confusion.

"coming to earth I found out that that mech hadn't died like I thought. he was a decpticon now, but he still made me feel safe, understood, like I fit. he wanted me to join him as a decpticon. I almost did."

Bumble bee sat quietly, not even looking at me any more. He just sat their starring at the floor.

"But I said no, and he should his true colors. the mech I did know was gone. his ability allowed him to take my form and he had been the one to tell you that I love you. while was prisoner on the con ship. Where the other mech I had considered my brother nearly forced a spark bond."

At that point bumble bee stood up. "he did what!, " his tone a mixture of anger and disbelief, "how could let some one get the close to you? how could you allow your self to be that variable," he was practically screaming at me now.

"Bumblebee I just wanted to feel like I fit some where. I thought because they where mentals like me I wouldn't have to fear anything. they had been my family before the war. I thought It's what fate had planed for me," I nearly scream back. bumblebee paused has his optics filled with tears.

"So it's a lie that you love me told by that mech. you don't feel like you belong. Whats next? Are you going to tell me that the way I feel about you means nothing to you because I'm not a fraggen mental like you?" bumble be whined in anger. he almost looked like a sparkling who lost their favorite toy.

"bumblebee I," I tried to speak but words wouldn't come out. bumblebee pined me up against the wall. Not how flame charger had, no bee was more gentle, more loving.

"can't you be happy here with me Lilac? I don't care what you are because It doesn't matter. I will do what ever it takes to understand If you let me." bumblebee said as tears fell from his face dripped unto me. I reach out my servos and wipe the tears away. for once I would be the one to wipe tears away, to comfort some one.

"bumblebee that's why I came back.," I said softly. bumblebee looked at me confused.

"then why are you telling me all this I don't understand?" bumblebee asked trying to calm down.

"because I want you to understand where I am from. I wanted to be honest and hold nothing from my past from you. you are the only one who has been able to melt the ice around my spark. I haven't even let ratchet or optimus know most of what I told you. bumblebee I ... I love you," the words flowed out off my lips with a smile. bumblebee nodded and for the first time, since I came to earth, let his battle mask slide down. He kissed the top of my helm.

"It has been a long day Lilac why don't we get some recharge. just the two of us?" bumblebee asked caressing my face.

"that sound wonderful," I nod. With that bumblebee and I laid down on his berth. He pulled me close against his chest where I could feel the heat from his spark just pulsing through. He felt so warm, so loving, so safe. I easily drifted into a deep recharge.


End file.
